Users may utilize mobile user devices or fixed user devices to communicate with one another. A mobile user device may include a mobile computation and communication device, such as a radiotelephone, a personal communications system (PCS) terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a laptop computer (e.g., with a wireless card), etc. A fixed user device may include a fixed (e.g., provided in a particular location, such as within a user's home) computation and communication device, such as a laptop computer, a personal computer, a tablet computer, a set-top box (STB), a television, a gaming system, etc.
In some instances, users may utilize such fixed or mobile user devices to exchange Short Message Service (SMS) or text messages. In one example, two users may exchange text messages with one another via mobile user devices, and both users may be billed for the text messages by a telecommunications provider. In another example, a first user may utilize a fixed user device to send a text message to a second user's mobile user device. The second user may utilize the mobile user device to send a text message to the first user's fixed user device. In this example, the telecommunications provider may bill the second user for sending or receiving text messages via the mobile user device. However, the telecommunications provider is unable to bill the first user for sending or receiving text messages via the fixed user device.